


Stars

by BrokenYumes



Series: IroYachi One Shots [2]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Celestial Connections, F/F, One-Shot, Shooting Stars, Slice of Life, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: “Shooting stars always caught my attention.”Yachiyo sighed and Iroha swallowed the lump in her throat.“Um...there’s something that I want to say...”With those words, Yachiyo choked on her bubble tea.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: IroYachi One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917589
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo... this is my... third? IroYachii writing on AO3 and on Wattpad I have multiple... woo... I have an issue.

The stars started shooting down the sky, and the bluenette smiled. Just like the stars on her dress, they cascade down. The door opened, and the pinkette leaned on the doorframe.

”Go to her!” The brunette whispered and Iroha turned around. “W-What? No way..! Tsuruno-San, do you _**know**_ how embarrassing that is! Telling your best friend that you like her?! That breaks the rule completely!” Tsuruno sighed, and wrapped her fingers around her mug. “Iroha-Chan, I know you well, and you’ve been hiding your feelings for almost... three years now?!” She took a sip of her tea, and Iroha sighed in defeat. “See! Even you know I’m right!” Tsuruno exclaimed and Iroha looked the other way. “I-I just don’t want to mess up... I don’t want things to be awkward like how they were when we first met...” Iroha admitted, and continued. “I-I tried to confess before... b-but I told myself that I don’t know love...” Tsuruno looked at the pinkette and smiled gently.

“If that does happen, then it happens! It’s apart of life, but we all have to face the facts at some point.” Sana sighed, and Iroha’s eyes widened. “S-Sana-Chan!” “Umm... yes..? I-I’ve been here too...” Sana admitted as a blonde appeared from behind her. “Yeah... so to put it blankly, we’ve all been waiting for this.” Felicia deadpanned as Iroha eyes tripled. “If you keep looking like that, your eyes are gonna bulge out of your skull!” Felicia snarked, and Iroha looked back. “Argh. Get going!” Felicia groaned, and pushed Iroha outside.

Iroha stumbled, and almost even tripped, but she made it out there. Walking on with her head held high, she started walking towards Yachiyo, but immediately fell on her knees.

”She’s hopeless...” Tsuruno sighed and Felicia nodded. “A Hopeless,” “Clusmy,” Sana sighed “Big Sister,” Ui chimed, and all four said this in unison. “Lesbian.”   
  


Yachiyo looked back and her eyes widened in concern. “Iroha!” She held out her hand for the pinkette, and felt warmth from her fingertips. “T-Thank you...” Iroha managed to stutter, and Yachiyo smiled. Looking at the stars, she reached for her bubble tea, and took a sip. Iroha on the other hand, fiddled with her fingers for a moment, but looked at Yachiyo. “Yachiyo-San,” She started, and Yachiyo turned around. “Hm? What is it?” Iroha took in a deep breath, but looked serious. “T-there’s something that I want to say...” Yachiyo choked on her bubble tea, but regained her composure. “I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” Iroha repeated herself with no hesitance in her voice. “There’s something that I want to say.”

Stars started to cascade down the sky again, as Yachiyo tilted her head. With a face full of concern, she looked at Iroha.   
  


_I don’t know how much of this I can take..._ Iroha thought to herself, but continued to look serious.

“Ok... it must be important if you look like that.” Yachiyo said as Iroha nodded. “I-I... I l-like you Yachiyo-San..!” Yachiyo stayed silent, and Iroha continued. “I-I know that i-it won’t matter if I told you now! But I just wanted to say my words..!” Iroha choked on her air as the words spilled out like a bubble.

The stars started to form constellations in the sky, with Venus being the one you could see first. Love and Purity makes up Venus, and that could be what the pinkette was trying to concentrate on.

Leo. Confidence, and Determination made up Leo. The others placed their determination into Iroha, luckily the stars played in their favor, and Iroha could get her words out.

With a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks, mostly due to the lack of air, Iroha looked at her friend, with a face full of regret, Iroha stood up, and started to walk away.

_I did it... but I know, not everything has a happy ending._

The pinkette thought to herself, and walked back inside. “Those words spilled like a bubble, but they didn’t mean anything.” She smiled sadly to herself, and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Staring at her desk, she wrote a small note.

”I’m sorry, Yachiyo-San. I shouldn’t have said any of those things to you.” Putting the note under Yachiyo’s bedroom door, Iroha walked back to her own room, and passed out on the bed.


	2. Good End

The stars started shooting down the sky, and the bluenette smiled. Just like the stars on her dress, they cascade down. The door opened, and the pinkette leaned on the doorframe.

”Go to her!” The brunette whispered and Iroha turned around. “W-What? No way..! Tsuruno-San, do you _**know**_ how embarrassing that is! Telling your best friend that you like her?! That breaks the rule completely!” Tsuruno sighed, and wrapped her fingers around her mug. “Iroha-Chan, I know you well, and you’ve been hiding your feelings for almost... three years now?!” She took a sip of her tea, and Iroha sighed in defeat. “See! Even you know I’m right!” Tsuruno exclaimed and Iroha looked the other way. “I-I just don’t want to mess up... I don’t want things to be awkward like how they were when we first met...” Iroha admitted, and continued. “I-I tried to confess before... b-but I told myself that I don’t know love...” Tsuruno looked at the pinkette and smiled gently.

“If that does happen, then it happens! It’s apart of life, but we all have to face the facts at some point.” Sana sighed, and Iroha’s eyes widened. “S-Sana-Chan!” “Umm... yes..? I-I’ve been here too...” Sana admitted as a blonde appeared from behind her. “Yeah... so to put it blankly, we’ve all been waiting for this.” Felicia deadpanned as Iroha eyes tripled. “If you keep looking like that, your eyes are gonna bulge out of your skull!” Felicia snarked, and Iroha looked back. “Argh. Get going!” Felicia groaned, and pushed Iroha outside.

Iroha stumbled, and almost even tripped, but she made it out there. Walking on with her head held high, she started walking towards Yachiyo, but immediately fell on her knees.

”She’s hopeless...” Tsuruno sighed and Felicia nodded. “A Hopeless,” “Clusmy,” Sana sighed “Big Sister,” Ui chimed, and all four said this in unison. “Lesbian.”   
  


Yachiyo looked back and her eyes widened in concern. “Iroha!” She held out her hand for the pinkette, and felt warmth from her fingertips. “T-Thank you...” Iroha managed to stutter, and Yachiyo smiled. Looking at the stars, she reached for her bubble tea, and took a sip. Iroha on the other hand, fiddled with her fingers for a moment, but looked at Yachiyo. “Yachiyo-San,” She started, and Yachiyo turned around. “Hm? What is it?” Iroha took in a deep breath, but looked serious. “T-there’s something that I want to say...” Yachiyo choked on her bubble tea, but regained her composure. “I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” Iroha repeated herself with no hesitance in her voice. “There’s something that I want to say.”

Stars started to cascade down the sky again, as Yachiyo tilted her head. With a face full of concern, she looked at Iroha.   
  


_I don’t know how much of this I can take..._ Iroha thought to herself, but continued to look serious.

“Ok... it must be important if you look like that.” Yachiyo said as Iroha nodded. “I-I... I l-like you Yachiyo-San..!” Yachiyo stayed silent, and Iroha continued. “I-I know that i-it won’t matter if I told you now! But I just wanted to say my words..!” Iroha choked on her air as the words spilled out like a bubble.

The stars started to form constellations in the sky, with Venus being the one you could see first. Love and Purity makes up Venus, and that could be what the pinkette was trying to concentrate on.

Leo. Confidence, and Determination made up Leo. The others placed their determination into Iroha, luckily the stars played in their favor, and Iroha could get her words out.

With a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks, mostly due to the lack of air, Iroha looked at her friend, with a face full of regret, Iroha stood up, and started to walk away.   
  


However, Iroha’s arm got pulled back down. “W-Wha-?!” As if the Soul Gem of her’s shattered, Iroha’s eyes turned dull for a second. Yachiyo only stared down, silent, but she placed Iroha’s hand on her chest. “My heart has been pounding, and it hurts when I think about it too much, but I know that it must have something to do with what you said.” Iroha’s face flushed pink, and she averted her gaze. “P-Please don’t tease me like that...” She whispered as Yachiyo smiled.

Iroha nuzzled her head against Yachiyo’s bosom, and furrowed her gentle eyebrows. Yachiyo tilted her head, and Iroha put her hands on Yachiyo’s thighs. Boosting herself up, her lips brushed against Yachiyo’s. Releasing herself, Yachiyo grabbed Iroha into an embrace, and kissed her head. “I love you, Yachiyo-San.” Yachiyo shook her head and Iroha look concerned, “I love your more. More than the starts that cascade down.”

**Author's Note:**

> So when Iroha told Tsuruno, “That breaks the rules completely!” In most friend groups, the friends don’t get in a romantic relationship, that’s what she meant. 
> 
> Side Note: I’m thinking of collabing, if you wanna do that then, hit me up in the comments!


End file.
